


You're Kidding!

by Zyzzyva



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, This is fluff I wrote on the way home, enjoy, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzzyva/pseuds/Zyzzyva
Summary: Magnus has been planning this for weeks. But maybe Alec has been, too...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wrote this in like half an hour. I'm sorry if it's terrible xD

Magnus couldn't wait. He was SO excited.

That morning, Alec was out with Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon. When he came home, Magnus would be ready.

He had been planning for weeks. The others had been distracting Alec while Magnus planned, or they would come over whenever Alec wasn't there to meet and discuss everything. They were ready. But still, Magnus was super nervous. What if Alec said no? What if he laughed in Magnus' face?

The door opened, and they came in. HE came in. Magnus closed his eyes and took deep breaths. No matter how many people Magnus had dated, he'd never MARRIED anyone.

"Magnus?" Alec asked. "What's up?"

Behind Alec, the Clary, Simon, and Izzy were giving him thumbs up. He took another breath and thought, this is it. I'm ready.

He magicked a bouquet of roses into his hand. They were blue, the exact shade of Alec's eyes. He pulled the ring out of his pocket. He dropped to one knee.

"Alec Lightwood, will you marry me?" His heart was pounding hard.

Alec's hands flew to his mouth. His eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes, were wide. "M-Magnus, I-"

Magnus bit lip, bracing himself for rejection.

"Get up," Alec said instead, taking his hand, and taking the roses. He leaned in close to Magnus, hugging him before whispering in his ear. "The weird thing is, I've been meaning to ask you." He ran to their room and came back in, carrying another ring.

Magnus laughed. "You're kidding! I've been planning this for weeks!"

"So has he," Isabelle said, grinning.

Both Magnus and Alec raised their eyebrows."You knew about this?" Alec asked.

"We all have," Clary said, a mischievous look on her face.

Magnus sighed. "I guess that's a yes, then?"

"Of course," Alec said, kissing him on the lips.

They exchanged rings, and Alec put the roses in a vase on the table.

Magnus looked at the ring on his finger. It was silver, with a yellow-green jewel, the exact color of Magnus' eyes. Magnus already loved it.

Magnus had given Alec a gold ring with a light blue jewel. It was so, so, Magnus. However, it fit Alec well, and Alec seemed to like it.

Magnus was already planning their wedding. Though he may have been planning it since their first date. Not that he'd admit it.


End file.
